


Mistletoe and Matsuda (Death Note Fan Fiction)

by TamKat



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamKat/pseuds/TamKat
Summary: Aizawa ends up choosing Misa's name for the Task Force's Secret Santa. He wants to trade names with someone else, but luckily Matsuda is there to help him out.
Relationships: Aizawa Shuuichi/Matsuda Touta
Kudos: 13





	Mistletoe and Matsuda (Death Note Fan Fiction)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to give Aizawa and Matsuda a Christmas story, so I went ahead and wrote this. It's kind of separate from my other short stories on here. Just something for the season. I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think.

Aizawa could hear hurried footsteps coming up the stairs. They were followed by the appearance of Matsuda in the doorway. 

“Shuichi, come on,” Matsuda said. “We’re going to draw names for Secret Santa.” 

“We’re doing that?” 

“Yeah, the Chief wrote down each of our names and now it’s time for all of us to pick one.” 

Matsuda was so excited about this, that Aizawa couldn’t help but notice how adorable it was. He was even getting Aizawa excited about it. Matsuda also just seemed to love everything associated with Christmas, too. Maybe it had something to do with being born in December. Aizawa and Matsuda had just celebrated his birthday a few days ago, on the fourteenth. 

Matsuda and Misa had decked the halls of the headquarters building in festive Christmas decor. Matsuda singing Christmas carols the entire time. Aizawa had never really heard Matsuda sing before and he was surprised by what a good voice he had. Matsuda even got everyone else to join in now and then. 

Garlands, wreaths, Christmas lights, and tinsel lined the walls. A Christmas tree stood in one corner of the room. All of them had taken part in decorating it. It all looked really nice and lent a cheerful feel to their workspace. It even seemed to raise the collective spirits of everyone there. 

Aizawa himself was looking forward to Christmas this year more than usual. It was going to be his first Christmas with Matsuda since the two of them had started dating. They had been together a few months now and they were the happiest months of Aizawa’s life. Everytime he held Matsuda, Aizawa didn’t want to let go. Whenever they kissed, Aizawa didn’t want it to end. 

He and Matsuda arrived downstairs to find the rest of the Task Force, as well as Light, L, and Misa, seated on the couches. Soichiro held a bowl with several scraps of paper containing each of their names. 

Aizawa had a fleeting, yet disturbing thought when he saw this. _I hope our names weren’t written on pieces of the Death Note._

The bowl was passed around for everyone to draw a name. It came to Aizawa first and his heart sank when he read the name he had chosen: Misa Amane. 

There were six other names he could have picked. How did he end up with Misa? And what the hell was her name doing in there to begin with? She wasn’t a member of the Task Force. 

When they were done, Aizawa pulled Matsuda aside and quietly asked him, “Whose name did you get?” 

Matsuda looked indignant. “We’re not supposed to tell each other, you know.” 

“Yeah, but I want to trade with you.” 

“You don’t know whose name I have. Maybe you _don’t_ want to trade with me.” 

“No, I’m pretty sure I do.” 

“What if I have your name?” 

“Do you?” 

“I’m not telling you!” 

“Touta, it doesn’t matter whose name you have,” Aizawa said. “I wound up with Misa’s name. _Any_ other name will be better.” 

“I’m not giving you mine,” Matsuda said. “And what’s so bad about buying Misa-Misa one Christimas-birthday gift?” 

“I have no idea what she--Christmas-birthday?” 

“Yeah, she was born on Christmas day.” Matsuda said as if he couldn’t believe Aizawa didn’t know this. 

“Still, I haven’t got the slightest idea what to get for her. You know here better than I do, I’m sure you could find her something.” 

“I’ll give you some advice on things she likes,” Matsuda said. “But I’m not trading names with you.” 

“Who _did_ you get though?” 

“Shuichi…” 

“Just tell me. I won’t tell anyone else.” 

Matsuda hesitated. “Ryuzaki.” 

“Great! Switch with me.” 

“No, I want to keep him,” Matsuda said, sounding more like he had found a stray dog that he wanted to hold onto. 

“Do you even have any idea what you’re going to give him?” Aizawa asked him. 

Matsuda looked like he couldn’t believe Aizawa would ask such a question. “You’re kidding, right?” 

“What?” 

“As long as it’s something sweet, Ryuzaki is bound to like his gift,” Matsuda said. “He’s the easiest person to buy for. He’d probably be satisfied with a jarful of sugar cubes to be honest.” 

“That’s what you’re giving him?” 

“Of course not,” Matsuda said. “But I’m going to find something for him at the local bakery.” 

“I wonder whose name Ide picked,” Aizawa said. 

“Shuichi, don’t go around trying to switch names with everyone,” Matsuda said. “The fun part of Secret Santa is the “secret” part. I told you, I’ll help you find a gift for Misa-Misa.” 

Ide approached them and said, “Hey, Aizawa. Can you help me with something?” 

“Sure.” Aizawa followed Ide back over to his computer. He glanced at the screen, thinking Ide wanted his opinion on some aspect of the investigation. “What is it?” 

“What’s Matsuda’s favorite color?” Ide asked suddenly. 

“I--what?” 

“I got Matsuda’s name, but I’m not sure what I’ll give him yet,” Ide explained. “I thought if I knew his favorite color maybe I could find something in that color that he would like. It might give me some ideas anyway.” 

“You got Matsu’s name?” Aizawa asked. “You want to switch with me?” 

“Didn’t you tell me that you and Matsuda are exchanging gifts with each other anyway? It wouldn’t matter if you have his name or not.” 

“We are, but look at it this way,” Aizawa said. “If you trade names with me, you get to buy a gift for Misa Amane.” 

“No,” Ide said. “I barely know her. It would be different if I had actually chosen her name, but I didn’t. Besides, I’m sure she’d love a gift from...what does she call you? Oh right, she’d love a gift from you, _Monchichi_.” 

“All you’re doing is giving more reasons to _not_ keep her name,” Aizawa said. 

“You didn’t answer my question,” Ide said. 

“Blue. Matsu’s favorite color is blue.” 

“Shuichi,” Matsuda called from across the room, “you’re not trying to trade names with Ide, are you?” 

“No, he just had a question for me,” Aizawa answered. 

“ _Then_ he tried to trade names with me,” Ide put in. 

Matsuda approached Aizawa and took him by the hand. “Come with me. I want to show you something.” 

“What?” 

“A last-minute Christmas decoration I put up.” 

Matsuda led Aizawa to the room’s entryway and stopped. 

Aizawa looked around. “I don’t see anything new.” 

Matsuda smiled slyly at him. “Look up.” 

Aizawa did so and then couldn’t help but smile, himself. “Mistletoe.” 

“You know what we have to do now, right?” 

In answer, Aizawa tightly embraced Matsuda, pulled him close, and kissed him deeply. Matsuda responded, wrapping his arms around Aizawa’s neck. Aizawa let their kiss linger for several seconds, reluctant to stop. In fact, he only broke the kiss, because he suddenly remembered that he and Matsuda weren’t alone. 

When they drew apart, Aizawa noticed that Matsuda was blushing. It was so freaking cute, he almost started kissing the younger man all over again. 

“I knew you’d have to come for air at some point,” Ide said. 

“Matsu,” Misa said. “I didn’t know you put up mistletoe. Light, come on. Come stand under the mistletoe with me.” 

“I’m a little busy right now,” Light said evasively. 

“You can’t stop long enough to kiss your girlfriend?” 

“Can’t it wait until later?” Light asked her. 

Instead, Misa took him by the hand and dragged a very reluctant Light over to the mistletoe. She kissed him eagerly, but Light seemed much less enthused by the whole thing. 

“This just got easier for you,” Matsuda said to Aizawa. “Wrap up Light and give _him_ to Misa-Misa.” 

“Why would I want to torture Light like that?” Aizawa asked. 

Matsuda laughed. “Alright, I’ll help you find something else for her. We’ll go shopping for Misa-Misa after work.” 

“I can barely wait,” Aizawa said dryly. 

When they got off work, Aizawa and Matsuda first stopped at the bakery. Matsuda wanted to see if he could find something there for L. 

“You might be able to find something for Misa-Misa here,” Matsuda said. 

“I thought she avoided sweets.” 

“She doesn’t indulge in them like Ryuzaki does, but she eats them occasionally,” Matsuda said. “They make their own candy here that’s supposed to be really good. How about a small box of that?” 

“I guess that would be okay.” 

“Besides, she likes you, Shuichi. So she’ll be happy with anything she gets from _Monchichi_.” 

“It’s bad enough that Misa calls me that,” Aizawa said. “I wish everyone else would stop using it, too.” 

“Aw, it’s sweet,” Matsuda said. “I think I’ll start calling you that.” 

“Don’t you dare,” Aizawa told him. “If you start calling me that, then I’m breaking up with you.” 

“Was that supposed to be a threat?” Matsuda asked with a smile. “Because all that did was tell me how I can finally get rid of you.” 

Aizawa smiled back. “You’re lucky you’re so damn cute.” 

He headed over to the candy as Matsuda continued looking for something to give L. Looking around, Aizawa was pretty sure that L would love anything from this place. 

Aizawa located the candy. Several boxes, in assorted sizes, were neatly stacked up by the counter. He picked up one of the smaller ones, then grabbed another one to give to Matsuda. 

Matsuda came up behind him in line as Aizawa was paying. 

“You got her two boxes?” Matsuda asked. 

“No, one is for Misa, the other is for my boyfriend,” Aizawa said. Matsuda looked touched but before he could say anything, Aizawa added, “Oh, wait. If I’m getting him a box of candy, I should probably get one for you, too.” 

“Very funny, Monchichi.” Matsuda said. 

“I was serious earlier, you know.” 

“Yeah, yeah, sure you were. You know you can’t live without me.” 

Aizawa finished up his purchase and waited outside the bakery for Matsuda. He started thinking about Matsuda’s last statement. 

It was true. Aizawa couldn’t fathom his life without Matsuda . Matsuda had changed Aizawa’s life for the better in so many ways. Not only did he love Matsuda, he needed him, too. 

Matsuda came out a few minutes later. When they got back to headquarters, it was dark and quiet. Apparently, everyone else was asleep by now. 

As they walked in, Aizawa grabbed Matsuda and pulled him back toward the entrance. “We might as well make good use of the mistletoe you put up.” 

Matsuda smiled as he wrapped his arms around Aizawa. Aizawa did the same, pulling the younger man close to him. 

This time, they were alone down here, so he kissed Matsuda long and deep. Aizawa heard Matsuda moan as their tongues met, and they kissed even harder. Their kiss lingered on for several seconds, both of them reluctant to stop. Aizawa finally pulled away before he lost all self-control. 

He then reached over and gently brushed some of Matsuda’s hair out of his face. “Merry Christmas, Touta.” 

“Merry Christmas, Shuichi.” Matsuda kissed Aizawa again, then laid his head against Aizawa’s shoulder. 

Aizawa embraced Matsuda, holding him tight. Being with Matsuda made Aizawa happier than he had been in a long while. 

And as long as he had Matsuda by his side, Aizawa would have a very merry Christmas indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story! I have a longer form of Aizawa and Matsuda's story, related to the short stories I have already posted, coming soon. I'll start posting it here in another week or two. 
> 
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
